


Friend of the Devil's

by tisfan



Series: Deckerstar Drabbles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Again, F/M, Family, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting advice from 6 year olds, lucifer screws up, seriously, that's not allowed on the lease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: feelingsinwinter asked:Lucifer with the characters Lucifer & Trixie because I love them to no end. With the prompt : 41. “What are you doing in my house?”. I hope you'll enjoy it! <3





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing in my house?" 

Lucifer Morningstar glanced around -- did she call this a house? It looked like a crappy little apartment and nothing like the nice, cozy home that Chloe used to live in -- and found Mazikeen. For a change, she was neither dressed like a club-going harlot on the prowl or in some dumb outfit or other for the various human-type jobs she’d been working recently. She wore tight fitting jeans, ridiculous heels (seriously, only a demon or a stripper could run in five inch heels) and a low cut, stretchy red shirt. 

“I’m sorry, Maze,” Lucifer said. “I was under the impression that this was Chloe's house.” 

“We share it, remember?” 

“Lucifer, Lucifer!” came the excitable cry and Lucifer took a step back as the small, spawn of Chloe grabbed at his tailored slacks. 

“Hello, small, sticky, human girl,” Lucifer said. He sighed. It was Trixie he was there to see, after all. “I was wondering if you might help me.” 

Trixie considered that, twisting her foot back and forth. Children were all full of fidgets. Remarkable creatures; like demons, only with a bit more evil. “What’s in it for me?” 

Prepared! Lucifer reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a half-pound bag of chocolate-covered espresso beans. 

“Ooooh!” Trixie yelled. Good Dad, it was like being back in Hell. Lucifer plugged his ears until the screaming had died down some. 

“It’s like being at the DMV,” Maze remarked. “Only louder.” 

“Right, yes,” Lucifer said, holding the bag out. “Your mum is going to be home soon, and I sort of… fu-- screwed up.” 

“Again?” Trixie tilted her head to one side. “Mommy says she can count on one hand and have fingers left --” 

“You might want to leave that sentence unfinished,” Maze advised the girl. 

“I’ll explore that topic of conversation later, I think,” Lucifer said. “So, what I want to know. I know how to bribe you. With chocolate and caffeine. And I know how to bribe Maze. What I don’t know is how to bribe your mother.” 

Trixie considered this, then beamed. “She wants a kitten!” 

“Right. Kitten. What sort of kitten? A tiger kitten? Panther kitten?” 

“Pretty sure that’s not allowed on our lease, Lucy,” Maze pointed out. 

“Kitten. Okay, right. I can do that. A kitten. Sure.” 

 

* * *

 

Chloe Decker stared down at the box on her desk. The box mewed. 

Mewed.

“LUCIFER!”


	2. Cat Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer... may have made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 45\. “I think I made a mistake.” Deckerstar (Chloe x lucifer)

There was a terrifying yowling noise coming from the crate under the Detective’s arm.

“Detective, what are you doing?” Lucifer stood up. When Chloe had called and said she needed to see him urgently, she was coming right over, and no, it wasn’t case-related, Lucifer Morningstar might have been excused for making the wrong sorts of assumptions. Of course, it was Lucifer, it was Chloe, and Lucifer was always making the wrong sorts of assumptions.

Behind Chloe trailed Trixie, carrying a grocery bag, and behind Trixie, was Mazikeen, who grinned like a feral animal and had a… oh, Dad, no. A litterbox and shavings under her arm.

“What is this?”

“We have to go out of town,” Chloe said, handing Lucifer the cat-crate. Lucipurr, the white kitten that Lucifer had acquired as a bribe some weeks ago, yowled at him. Lucifer hissed back. The kitten was not impressed. Kittens never were. “And since this was your grand idea, you have to kitten-sit.”

“But I thought Maze lived --”

“Oh, no, Lucifer,” Maze said, shaking her finger and making her neck work at the same time. That was demonic, Lucifer was just sure of that. “I am not taking care of this little furball for a week while Chloe is out of town. You bought the kitten, you get to take care of it.”

“Whatever is the matter that you’re going out of town?”

“Trixie’s grandparents -- Dan’s mom and dad -- are having their fiftieth wedding anniversary. It’s a cruise. We’re going.”

“Well, don’t you have a plus one?” Lucifer said. The thought of a cruise ship and unlimited alcohol and no work, and a limited number of places that Chloe could hide from her feelings appealed to Lucifer. Cruise ships were terribly romantic.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, giving him the glare from Heaven, “I am not bringing my sort-of-maybe-thinking-about-it-not-quite boyfriend to my ex-mother-in-law’s party! No. Take care of the kitten and we’ll see you next week.” She bounced up on her tiptoes and kissed him, one quick press of her mouth. It was glorious. Lucifer had engaged in sex with demons and courtesans and gigolos of every sort and skill level, and still, Chloe’s little affectionate pecks did more for Lucifer’s heart (and a little less for his sanity) than any previous kisses before.

Lucifer got a hug from Trixie as well, which did not thrill him nearly as much. Human spawnlings were sticky and unkempt and smelled weird, but he did get one of the detective’s wide, happy smiles out of it, so Lucifer would sacrifice his suit-slacks for her sake.

Lucipurr hissed again.

Lucifer sighed. “I think I made a mistake, releasing you from that pet store.”

Lucipurr growled. It was going to be a long,  _ long  _ week. 


End file.
